


One Perfect Day

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fall-for-sx, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow casts a spell so the boys can have their one perfect day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Chaoskir asked for this story - Oh! I really want to read a fic in which Spike and Xander enjoy a DAY at the stormy North Sea beach and Xander gets Spike warm after a cold whole day at the stormy shore!  
> Yeah I know daytime and the sun comes out very quicky sometimes but still I'd love to read about our boys who are enjoing the waves, the storm and all the sand in ears, noses and every where else! - this is my response. I hope you like sweetie. X There is also a choice of where you would like to stop reading or you can click the next chapter to continue.

**Title:** One Perfect Day  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual content and please note the archive warning  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Commmunity: Fall for S/X and courtesy of Chaoskir  & Community: Taming the Muse #330 Caught  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)**theladymerlin**  
 **Summary:** Willow casts a spell so the boys can have their one perfect day.

[ ](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/library/LJ%20Banners)

Willow had watched while Xander moped and pouted for weeks. He had complained almost incessantly how it wasn't fair that his boyfriend couldn't be with him like they both so desperately wanted. The sun insisted on keeping Spike inside when there were so many things they wanted to share together. It also meant Spike had to stay home while Xander went out alone on Council business with promises to call and admonishments to be careful. Of course, it didn't take long for the inevitable to happen, and Xander got hurt dodging left when he should've gone right. If Willow had harboured any doubts about Spike's feelings for Xander, they had been quickly, and irrevocably, cast aside in the week following Xander's accident. 

The vampire had adamantly refused to leave Xander's side, growling at anyone who came too close. They'd given up trying to convince him to leave and finally brought in a small, rickety cot so he would at least get some sleep. When Willow had quietly crept in one night to visit, she found Spike holding tight to Xander's hand as if by sheer force of will he could make his injured lover better. His muffled sobs and pleas for Xander to come back to him, nearly broke her heart. She had left without saying anything, rushing away through the darkened streets to the coven. All night she had toiled and drove everyone to near madness with her constant questions until at last she had perfected it. She had finally found the perfect gift for her friend. It was an extremely powerful spell and she prayed Xander would recover so she could give them both the one thing they'd always wanted. The one thing, Xander had longed for. 

Xander did, eventually, get better and while he was recovering, he planned their special day. Spike, thrilled Xander was going to be all right, had indulgently allowed Xander free rein to make any kind of plans his heart desired. So Xander planned and Spike agreed to be there whenever Xander said the word. 

Wait over and word said, they stood together in a small cottage on the North Sea gazing out at the magnificent view of a rocky cove with its small secluded beach. Spike had to admit, despite his curiosity as to the why here, that it was peaceful and incredibly beautiful. 

They shared a happy smile and Spike nodded his readiness. Carefully following Willow's instructions, Spike hastily swallowed the bitter brew from the flask she had pressed into his hands as they said their goodbyes. Xander watched in stupefied wonder as Spike stepped outside to stand in the sun, his arms raised high over his head which was tipped back so the heat hit his face. Spike looked otherworldly out there under all that bright light. Artificial light just wasn't the same no matter what the guy at Home Depot said about technological advances. 

“C'mon,” Xander said, joining Spike outside and grasping his hand. “It's this way.”

“You're in a hurry,” Spike laughed and followed along.

Xander turned with a happy grin. “I wanna spend all day on the water. It looks like it's gonna be a perfect day for sailing.”

When they arrived at a small pier with a pretty little sailboat moored at the end, Xander sped along the old wooden planks. He turned to find his companion when he suddenly realised he was all alone. “Hey? Something wrong?”

Spike, face creased in concentration, gingerly placed the toe of one boot on the first weather worn plank. He stopped after that single step and looked up at Xander with a frown of concern. “Are you sure it's safe?”

Xander tried not to laugh. He really did, but the serious expression on Spike's face was his undoing. “Are you telling me you're afraid to step out onto a wooden pier?”

Spike scowled back before pouting. “Just being sensible is all.”

“Well, Mr Sensible,” Xander said with a flourish, “in my professional carpenterial opinion, the pier is safe and sound.”

“That's not even a word!”

“What? Sensible?”

“No, you cretin. Carpenterial. Do you always make up words?”

“Why not?” Xander laughed. “You knew what I meant and besides it always makes you get this adorable little crease of annoyance right between those pretty blue eyes.”

Spike huffed in irritation and strode up to poke an accusing finger in Xander's chest. “'M not adorable!”

“If you say so,” Xander replied with a shrug and a grin. “But since you're out here now, you wanna go sailing with me?”

Spike's mouth dropped open and he looked around in shock. His eyes narrowed and his pointy finger came back to poke at Xander's chest some more. “You did that on purpose!”

Xander laughed again. “Yep! And it was so much easier, and might I add, less time consuming than trying to talk your stubborn, vampire ass out here.”

Spike was trying to look angry but Xander knew him well enough by now to know better. When Spike loved, he loved with all his heart and soul and could never stay angry at him. Xander leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Spike's pouting lips. Xander thought Spike looked positively adorable with that lower lip sticking out like that but didn't dare say so. “Forgive me?” he asked instead.

Spike's eyes darkened and he slipped his arms around Xander, pulling him closer. “'Course. But I'll have you know that I have a nice, tight little arse which many a vamp, my sorry excuse for a grandsire included, would be right proud of.”

“That you do,” Xander readily agreed. “And I wouldn't mind having a piece of it later.”

Spike grinned, ego stroked and bad mood forgotten. “So...sailing?”

Xander turned, keeping one arm slung around Spike's waist. With his free hand, he waved at the attractive boat rocking gently in the water. “My grandfather taught me to sail. I didn't get to see him much. You know what my parents were like.” Xander paused when Spike growled low and deep and rubbed a soothing hand over his chest. “Doesn't matter now. What does matter is that when I did get to visit with him, he took me sailing. Some of the happiest memories I have as a child were out on the ocean, playing in the waves with the wind in my face.” Xander turned to look at Spike, eyes shining with happiness and hope. “I wanted to share it with you.”

Spike looked back in wonderment. “Is this why you insisted we come here?”

“Yeah. I know it's kinda cold and not really the best time of year for it, but, please, will you come with me?”

Spike looked out over the choppy waters and felt his stomach clench. This was not what he had in mind and after his time in the hands of the First, being out on the water filled him with dread. He turned back to Xander's face so full of hope and steeled himself against what he knew was a totally irrational fear. He leaned in so their foreheads rested gently against each other and placed a light kiss on Xander's lips. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

The bright, sunny smile he got in return was worth it and he pushed away any last traces of trepidation and followed a bouncing Xander as he boarded the small, mildly rocking craft. Turns out it wasn't nearly as scary as Spike had expected. Xander proved a capable sailor and the small craft zipped across the water with ease. As he became more and more comfortable out on the water, Spike found himself smiling and was surprised to realise he was actually enjoying himself immensely. 

 

Xander observed the tension in Spike's posture slowly slip away almost as easily as the sail caught the wind and sped the sleek craft across the deep blue green depths. He'd thought Spike was relaxed enough to teach him a few basics but gave up when he discovered that although Spike was far from stupid, he was also far too distracted to pay any attention. Xander really didn't mind though. He enjoyed watching Spike's eyes light up with excitement and hearing Spike laugh and duck under the swing of the boom when Xander shouted a warning. The way Spike's hair, now damp and free of gel from the splashing of the waves, curled about his face and framed those perfect features Xander adored. All these things warmed Xander's heart and made him forget the cold of the North Sea and he didn't even notice how Spike's lips changed from their usual pinkish hue to a dull blue. It wasn't until Spike slipped on the wet decking and Xander grabbed an icy hand to steady him that he finally noticed. 

“You're freezing!” 

Spike shrugged. “'M fine.”

“You're not fine,” Xander protested, manhandling the vampire into the relative shelter of the small cabin. He settled Spike down on one of the benches, snagged a blanket from one of the shelves above and wrapped it around his shivering form. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“Didn't wanna ruin your day, pet.” Spike explained, reaching out a hand at the stricken look on Xander's face. “Or mine. I was having so much fun. I really didn't notice the cold much.”

Xander grinned a bit at that. “You were having fun?”

Spike's smile lit up his whole face. “Yeah. I'm glad you shared this with me.”

“Me too,” Xander agreed happily before becoming concerned once more when Spike shivered noticeably. “But now it's time to head back. You,” he instructed with a stern finger pointed in Spike's direction, “stay here out of the wind and we'll be back at the cabin in no time.”

Spike scowled back. “But-”

“No!” Xander interrupted. He knelt down and took Spike's icy hands in his own. “Look, I know it's hard for you to let me be in charge. You're so used to being the one to give the orders and taking care of yourself and me. But it's my turn now. Let me do this? Please?”

Spike's features softened. “You're right. 'M sorry.”

Xander gave Spike a hug and a quick kiss before ducking back out into the wind. They hadn't sailed too far away and it didn't take long to get back to the small wooden pier. Xander quickly tied up the boat and, even though Spike insisted he could walk on his own, Xander helped him back up the slope to the cabin. Willow's spell worked wonders to allow a vampire to go outside in the sun but it couldn't do anything about the weather so, naturally, it started raining before they were even halfway back. By the time Xander had the door opened and they were scrambling to get inside, they were both drenched and shivering. 

“Here,” Xander said, settling Spike on the floor in front of the fireplace. “Once I get this lit, I'll get some blankets from the bedroom. Start stripping out of those wet things.” Xander began making a small pile of kindling but turned when he heard Spike chuckle behind him.

“I think you're enjoying bossing me around,” Spike accused with a grin.

Xander grinned back. “Well... it does have its possibilities.”

“Really? You wanna give me a demonstration then?” Spike asked, blue eyes darkening with arousal.

Xander's breath quickened and his cock stirred but then Spike gave an involuntary shudder when a cold breeze flowed from the unlit fireplace. “Not yet.” Xander tutted but kept grinning. “First we heat up and then we, er.. heat up.”

Spike merely shook his head and laughed quietly. “Lettin' it all go to your head, you are,” he grumbled good-naturedly. 

Xander ignored him and used the match he'd gotten from the box resting on the worn, wooden mantelpiece to light the fire. He blew gently on the small flickering flame and looked over his shoulder at Spike with a large satisfied grin when it caught and a small fire danced merrily in the hearth throwing a bit of heat into the chill of the room. “Be right back,” he said, hopping up and grabbing the blankets and pillows from the bedroom. 

By the time he returned, Spike was naked and scooting closer to the fire. 

“Not too close now,” Xander warned. “Vampires don't mix well with fire.” He dropped the pillows on the floor and handed Spike a large, soft, fluffy blanket. The vampire soon had himself all wrapped up in a snugly cocoon and he sighed with contentment. Xander slipped a blanket around his own shoulders and padded over to the small kitchen on the other side of the room. “Hot chocolate?” 

“You have to ask?” Spike shot back.

“I think you only love me for my hot chocolate recipe,” Xander teased.

“You mean Joyce's hot chocolate recipe and no.”

Xander blushed and ducked to get a saucepan from the cupboard. “Yeah. Okay. You got me. Mrs Summers gave me the recipe when she found out you were living with me.”

“Did she now? And you waited all this time to make me some?”

Xander stood with the pan in hand and shrugged, trying to hide his grin. “You were evil.”

Spike looked over smiling happily now. “Didn't think ya noticed.”

Xander paused with the milk in his hand. “I always noticed. And what did you mean by no?” Xander stirred the milk in the pan as he watched Spike, who was well used to Xander's out of the blue questions, as he replayed the conversation in his head. He could tell the exact moment it clicked.

“You have other redeeming qualities besides being able to make hot chocolate,” Spike elaborated on his earlier 'no'.

“Really? Like what?” Xander asked, pleased. He bit his lip and carefully carried the full mugs across the room.

Spike took his mug with a grateful nod and waited until Xander was seated and about to take a sip. “You've got quite a large cock.”

Xander nearly snorted chocolate out his nose. “You did that on purpose,” he accused with a laugh.

Spike grinned and nudged Xander's shoulder gently with his own. “Evil. Remember?”

“How could I possibly forget with you reminding me all the time.” Xander took another sip and relished the smooth taste and the warmth that came with it. He loved these moments he spent with Spike. To others it might seem like they were constantly bickering but it was only gentle teasing and they were careful never to take it too far. They both seemed to know without asking where the unspoken, invisible boundaries lay. A stray thought suddenly occurred to him and he just had to ask. “Spike?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it bigger than Angel's?” he asked before erupting in a fit of very unmanly giggles and crumpling to the floor.

“And I'm supposed to be the evil one,” Spike scolded, but laughing right along with him. Taking Xander's empty mug from his lax hand, Spike set it on the table out of the way then joined Xander on the floor before the fire. 

 

They leaned into each other, exchanging sweet, chocolate flavoured kisses and hands stroking lightly over skin warmed by the fire. Xander rolled so he was on top and swept his lips over Spike's jaw before gliding his tongue down the smooth skin of his neck to nibble and tease at the slight scar which remained from his turning. Spike moaned and squirmed when Xander worried the sensitive mark so he did it again and hid his smile against Spike's shoulder. Xander slid slowly up and down, allowing their hard cocks to glide against each other creating a delicious friction which made his toes curl. He took Spike's lips once more, capturing his breathy moans of pleasure.

Xander paused to catch his breath, resting his weight on his forearms. Spike never looked more beautiful than he did at that moment. He looked like a debauched angel lying under Xander with his skin glowing in the firelight, hair a disarray of tangled curls from the wind, eyes darkened with arousal and lips slightly parted. Xander groaned and kissed him again. Xander wanted to bury himself inside his lover, feel the tight, clenching channel around his throbbing cock. “Let me have you?” he begged.

Spike nodded. “Please.”

“Shit!” Xander swore, remembering the lube was still in their luggage.

Spike held up a hand in triumph, a wicked grin on his face. Xander plucked the tube from the nimble fingers and thanked his luck for horny vampires. Flipping the cap, he squirted a generous dollop on his fingers. When he slid his hand down Spike happily moaned and spread his legs wantonly. Xander teased around the puckered entrance before slipping a slick finger inside. One quickly became two and Spike shook with desire, begging for those fingers to be replaced with something harder, bigger. Xander was more than happy to oblige. He smeared some slick over his length, closing his eyes and doing some multiplication in his head to stop from coming right then and there. 

When he had himself under some resemblance of control, he opened his eyes to see Spike grinning knowingly up at him. Slipping his arms under Spike's legs, he prodded gently between the cheeks of his ass. 

Spike arched up and gasped. “Yeah. Fuck me.”

Xander leaned forward, allowing his weight to further part Spike's legs and exposing the perfect pink pucker. Xander allowed his cock to slip and slide until it breached the opening suddenly causing both their mouths to drop open in perfect 'ohs' of pleasure. Despite Spike's begging, Xander took his time and would pull almost completely out before sliding just a bit more deeply inside. By the time his balls were nestled snugly against Spike's arse, the vampire was writhing and begging. 

Happy to give up any pretence of control, Xander's hips snapped back and forth, his cock gliding in and out of the clenching slickness. Leaning forward he claimed Spike's lips and felt Spike's hard cock rubbing along his skin. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and gave a little roll and twist of his hips which had Spike tearing his lips away to scream out his orgasm. Spike's cool spend splashed across Xander's lower belly and he thrust deep, letting his own orgasm rip through him to send little shocks and tremors throughout his body and light up sparkles behind his closed eyes. 

They cuddled together catching their breath and skimming hands gently over exposed bits of skin.

Spike rolled over to look him in the face and raised an eyebrow in question. “Up for another round, pet?” 

Xander groaned and little Xander twitched. “You drive this time?”

Spike nodded.

Xander sat up and started gathering the blankets and pillows. “Well c'mon then. What are you waiting for?” he asked, heading for the bedroom.

Spike grinned wickedly and raced to catch up.

~ You can stop here if you want a happy ending or may choose to continue on to read the ending as it was written ~


	2. Original Ending ~ The Morning After

Xander slowly woke and brushed at the gritty sand on his skin and the sheets, wishing he'd taken the time to shower before tumbling into bed. He frowned and looked around the small room for Spike, but a letter propped on the small wooden table next to the bed caught his eye instead. He recognised his name on the outside in Spike's meticulous handwriting. Scooting over to sit on the edge of the bed, he slipped a finger under the flap. A single sheet of paper was inside. Unfolding it, he began to read. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as he turned to look in horror at what he had wrongly assumed was sand from the beach. He tried to read the rest of the letter, hoping maybe he was wrong but the words kept blurring. 

Sobs painfully tore their way out of his throat which suddenly felt constricted and his body started shaking. Unable to hold himself upright any longer, he allowed himself to fall back upon the bed where he curled among the sheets and pillows. His hands scrabbled to collect the tiny grains of dust into a pitifully small pile which he sheltered protectively from the lazy morning breeze. Tears ran unchecked down pale cheeks robbed of their life and vitality by shock. Words tumbled from bruised bitten lips as he rocked and prayed to wake from what surely must be a nightmare.

“Not fair. Not fair. Love you. Please don't leave me. Oh God please.” 

The same lazy morning breeze lifted the discarded letter from the tangled sheets and sent it gently spinning until it fluttered to the floor unnoticed. A letter later retrieved by Willow when she rushed to her grieving friend's side after receiving an urgent text in the wee hours of the morning.

_My beloved Xander,_

_I can feel my body unravelling as I write this. It's like the magic which let the demon animate this body has been used up. Magic always, always has consequences but I was willing to pay any price to give you your one perfect day. It's better this way. You might not think so now but someday you will._

_Loving someone with all your heart means wanting them to be happy above all else. Sometimes that means letting go even if you want to be selfish. I do want to be selfish Xan, I do, but I also want so much more for you than a life with a vampire can give you. You deserve to live in the light and not in the dark shadows with me._

_Willow will be here soon to help you. Please don't grieve for me. I've lived a long life and most of it happy. Especially my time with you.. Do something for me - Live for me Xan. I want you to take the money we've saved up, leave the Council and live. When you've lived your life and if there is something more than a nothingness or hell for me, I'll be waiting for you._

_Love you always,_

_William_

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
